A certain incident
by shazilxanime
Summary: Summary - Gray lays down, admiring his surroundings, while thinking of a certain blonde mage. The said mage however, gets into unwanted trouble. On an attempt to rescue her, Gray is given a choice. What would he chose? What lengths would he go for love?


A certain incident- a GrayLu fanfic

Summary - Gray lays down, admiring his surroundings, while thinking of a certain blonde mage. The said mage however, gets into unwanted trouble. On an attempt to rescue her, Gray is given a choice. What would he chose? What lengths would he go for love?

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail. Damn!

Warning - It IS a GrayLu. Also, english ain't my first language and I'm new to writing. I didn't proofread but I spell checked.

So, Let's begin, shall we.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray Fullbuster stood on top of a cliff (don't get me wrong people), admiring the view of Fairy hills. Magnolia was such a beautiful town, with of course, beautiful people. He was quite content with his life. The ice mage had a place to stay, enough money for his daily necessities and of course, a certain guild and lots of friends. The endeavour of being a mage is bitter-sweet, battles and missions may be rewarding but nothing is more disturbing than seeing a comrade in anguish. Lately, the guild had started to party on even more so than usual as Lisanna was back from Edolas, and not dead like everyone thought she was. Gray felt comfort at the news but he could never miss the look that Lucy had in her eye when she was sent to another team in Fairy Tail being replaced by Lisanna. Team Natsu meant a lot to her and seeing as how they were always on missions, it made it difficult to talk to the blonde.

Lucy, now a former team Natsu member and current guild mate with straight blonde hair just reaching below her shoulders. A very cute, pale face, with astounding brown orbs and a sweet smile made Gray's heart skip a beat and it was also hurting inside that she wasn't on the team anymore. No one could blame him, could they? His comedic straight man wasn't around as much as before. He had set a goal in his head, and that was to cheer the blonde up and maybe, benefit from the challenge.

He turned around, the soft grass feeling ticklish on the bare soles of his feet and proceeded to put on the shoes, his shirt and the trousers he discarded.** Its time to head back**. The raven haired mage made his way to the fairly populated streets of Magnolia so as to get back to his rowdy, fun guild, while keeping an eye out for interesting events. Even though he didn't look it, Gray was an observant man, he loved to check out his surroundings. The only problem is, he didn't have nearly enough time checking himself out, leading to him not noticing when he sheds his clothes.

Leaving all that aside, he entered the said guild, kicking the door open like he always did, and was greeted with a beer mug to the face which he sidestepped pretty easily. "What the hell was that for?!" His so called 'comrades' just laughed while Juvia squealed at his harsh tone. "Its nothing, we just wanted to see your reaction." Gray scoffed and then smirked sadistically. "I wanna see _your _reaction when I freeze you and make shaved ice out of you." The guildmates fearfully kept silent...until Natsu broke the silence.

"Hey, anyone seen Luce? Where is she?" The guildmates turned to him and then looked around. "Hey, you're right, Lucy isn't here," one of them said. Gray, for some reason seemed perplexed. She must still be sulking over the fact that she isn't in Team Natsu anymore or...**something's happening to her. I can feel it.** Gray sped out of the guild not once looking back at his comrades who were very confused. Lucy's apartment appeared in the range of his eyesight. **Is she there?** Gray leapt high above the entrance and into Lucy's open window where he saw no one but a note.

_'Pathetic Fairy Tail, if you've seen this letter, then you know that your blonde friend is missing. We have kidnapped her and if you want her back, show us the dark secret of Fairy Tail or...fight us for it, but you can only send one warrior and if that warrior loses, we will kill him/her and the hostage unless of course, you would show us the secret. If you agree to one of these conditions, we will be waiting in Crocus. One of us will be at the train station and they will lead you to our hideout. Sayonara.'_

A huge tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead as he cursed loudly. Shit! How could he let this happen to her. The time he spent thinking about her, he could have been by her side. He looked at the conditions again. **Fairy Tail has a dark secret? How come I never knew that? It must be something so bad that they can't reveal to anyone. That means I have to take the second condition...an all out battle? Fine by me.** The look of unwavering determination in his eye would have brought thousands of girls like Juvia squeal.

The ice mage left the building stealthily. He ran as fast as his legs could take him and finally got to the train station and waited impatiently for the ticket to the capital. The train ride would take a lot of time so, all Gray could do was pray and hope that Lucy is alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy sat down inside the guild, gazing at her comrades one by one. They were in the midst of a party and were having a pretty good time. Lisanna was back from what they thought was death and from the look on Natsu's face. You knew that he was the most overjoyed. Currently, he was waltzing with the said silver haired female mage. **His moves are pretty clumsy**, Lucy mused and giggled as she saw him almost trip on her. The sight was very cute to behold. The blonde haired stellar mage still had a lot going on in her mind. The first and foremost being that Natsu dismissed her from Team Natsu. It was totally understandable, really. She was the newest member of the team and she isn't an old member of Fairy Tail either. Even though all that was true, it hurt a lot being the one to bow out.

She gazed toward an empty table where a certain ice mage sits. **Gray isn't here**. The raven haired ice mage had become very close to her over the past few months, to the point where they would even do comedy acts together and she missed him when he wasn't around, his embarrassing antiques were of course disturbing at times but it would always be lively and cheerful with him around. The stripping habit...is double edged. It would make Lucy blush furiously and also, Gray wouldn't notice it at all. The blonde got up, it was getting a little boring and as they had no missions, it would be better to just go back home.

She left the guild in a hush, her best friend Levy raising an eyebrow at the sudden retreat. **What's with Lu-chan today? She left so quick**. The stellar mage walked along, summoning her spirit/pet, Plue. She made her way to her humble apartment and huffed at seeing the window open. Those two must have done it again. The blonde suddenly felt a chill and froze in place as a dark figure walked up to her. "Don't worry, we won't use force if you come with us quietly." Lucy felt a sudden panic.

"Eh?! Move away from me, you pervert." She ran and turned around. The dark figure had long dark black hair and eyes of the same colour. His face was pale and his features were hardened. The guy looked like a professional fighter, not a psycho average rapist. **Curse my cuteness! Its not worth it if I'll get into trouble like this.** "Open, gate of the crab, Cancer." She swished her hand in motion, the sound of an old doorbell bringing the summoned spirit in place.

"What is it, ebi? The crab-like spirit asked her and then gazed at the man in front of her. He looked strong, _very _strong. The said man smirked at the crab before pulling out a...katana! The long, steel blade with a cylindrical hilt and very rusty edges which could do extremely bad damage to Lucy's soft, smooth skin was at the man's side and Cancer seemed alarmed. "Ebi, that man is very strong. It would be better if you could summon one more spirit." The blonde frowned.

"It'll take a lot out of me but I'll try. Open, gate of the lion, Leo." The spirit that appeared after the smoke cleared left a dark past behind him. The strongest of all the celestial spirits and former Fairy Tail member, Loke. He donned a black suit with similar coloured trousers. A mane of orange-brown hair freely flowed, he had to have some lion characteristics after all. He smiled brightly as he gazed at her. Lucy looked very happy too and that was until Loke carried her, bridal-style. "Loke, put me down."

"Lucy, your knight in shining armour is here...or in this case, lion," he slowly lowered her to the ground and glared at the stellar mage's opponent whose smirk grew wider. "You're going down. Come on Cancer." He bellowed a cry of battle before rushing towards the enemy, like the lion he is. The latter though, fully anticipated Loke to rush towards him and he inwardly chuckled at the spirit's foolishness. **I'm a melee type! She doesn't use her spirits where they count. Look at that foolish lion charging towards me just waiting to be killed**.

"I hardly think so, foolish lion," he retorted pulling out a dagger from the pocket of his jacket. He pointed it at Cancer and threw it with true accuracy. The said smaller blade headed towards the temple of the crab spirit. Loke cursed before sending a melee blast using Regulus's power towards the dagger at blinding speed. The lion succeeded in stopping the dagger but his stance left him wide open. The adversary laughed in triumph as he moved at magic-boosted speed and landed a blow on Loke cross his chest, the celestial spirit's suit being stained crimson. The sword had a blue colour magic signature present on it. "Hahah, easy pickings, that what you are." Loke grit his teeth and bit his lip in anger.

"LOKE!" Lucy cried rushing towards him. "Go back to the spirit world." She frowned when he shook his head no. **Why the hell aren't there any people around here?! Is it his doing?** "Please Loke I don't want you to get hurt." His eyes softened. "Lucy, I'm so jealous...of Gray. Where is that bastard anyway?" Her eyes widened. **Was it **_**that **_**obvious?**

The foe now pointed the weapon at Lucy's neck. "Now you know that I'm stronger than you. I'm not here to rape you or anything, though I may consider that an option if you retaliate." She looked down in defeat raising her head slowly. "O-okay I'll g-go with y-you." **Help me Gray! Please!** The man smirked while leading her away to the train station and back to his hideout. **Let's see which option those pixies choose**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, I'm here!" Gray yelled as the train came to a halt. He quickly got off and looked around for suspicious people that may be lurking. Also, he left his shirt open so they could see his guild mark and make it known that Fairy Tail has chosen the second option. He saw one such man walking towards him. He qualified perfectly as a mage from a dark guild. The looks, the black cape, everything. He started whispering while Gray wore a frown on his pale face.

"Fairy Tail mage, why are you here?" The man asked while seemingly examining Gray. The said ice mage now knew for sure that he was an agent for the ones who took Lucy. The man stood tall but from the gist of it, he didn't look strong. **Maybe a Lackey**.

"I'm here to fight all of you and get Lucy back, _idjit_!" Gray exclaimed while bringing his fist to his chest. "Fairy Tail ain't gonna lose to the likes of you." The lackey smirked. **This man doesn't seem all that strong, he would never be on par with our leader who is as strong as the top of the wizard saints. He beat that Lucy girl using the tiniest bit of magic. What arrogance! How could he hope to beat all of us.** The lackey turned around and mouthed a quiet 'follow me'.

Gray quietly followed the man through weird paths hopefully leading to their hideout. The capital was a pretty nice place. It's more advanced in technology matters and is much bigger than Magnolia. He almost tripped on a stepping stone in a weird outskirt like area. They went on like this for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a huge black mansion, in the middle of nowhere, hidden by tall trees and other vegetation. Pretty damn huge for a hideout; but this is it. I have to control, to fight and win...for Fairy Tail, for master and for LUCY! "We're here, its time for you to battle. Are you ready?" Gray nodded aggressively and put up a stance. "Well then, I wish you the best of luck." The lackey said that before opening the huge doors.

Gray took a deep breath and braced himself. There were around twenty in front of him, all having swords powered with fire and earth magic. And there, on top was what Gray assumed to be their leader and to his right...it was Lucy! She's unconscious.

Gray snarled at the men and placed his closed fist on his open palm while spreading his legs wide. "Get outta my way, bastards, _Ice-make: floor_!" A thin sheet of ice spread out perfectly on the floor making it hard for the opposition to keep their balance.

Ten of them came together in a group. _"Combined flamethrower." _A huge ball of flame arised from the meeting of the ten swords and headed straight to Gray who kept his feet firm.

"Ice make: shield" and true to its name, a large shield of ice thrust forward from the ground blocking the flamethrower. "Freeze," Gray yelled as ice came forth and tried to solidify the ember. The leader, sitting regally on a throne-like chair smirked. **He isn't bad. Let's see what he does now**. The flames froze over and the ten fire-using men were shocked. **He froze our flames... but how?**

Gray then looked around and found himself surrounded. The ten earth mages whom he did not consider were around him, backed up by the fire mages. Without anything else to do, he smirked. The ice mage was waiting for this. "Ice make unlimited: One sided chaotic dance" swords formed from all around him, similar to Erza's technique and the mages took a quick step backwards. "Outta my way, losers." The blades were sent forth towards the sweating mages who tried their best to stop the cascade of beautiful blades.

"Earth magic: crimson rocks", rocks erupted from the ground and turned red; thus the name. The boulders cascaded at Gray who nimbly evaded all of them but missed the hidden one that thrust from below his right leg instantly throwing him off balance. He felt down and yelped in pain but it was alright. His one sided chaotic dance finished off all the twenty weaklings that were present. The leader clapped.

"It seems I underestimated you. I had twenty of my weakest servants fight you but you beat them down. Why waste more? I'll take you down myself," he said as he walked down the stairs. "If I win, you know the deal, and if I lose, you can have this pathetic dark guild to yourself." Gray nodded.

"I'll defeat you now. No matter what I have to go through, I will defeat you," he gazed at Lucy who sat unconscious. Her eyes slowly fluttering open. "G-Gray," she looked at him. "I-is that y-you?" The ice mage smiled. "I have come to save you, Lucy." The blonde blushed. "A-arigattou."

"My my, quite a touching scene we have here," the man said as he flipped some of his long black hair backward. "Don't be overconfident, _gaki_." He unsheathed his oh-so-awesome sword, glaring daggers at Gray who was unfazed. **I hate to admit it but he's right. I can't underestimate him. He did of course, defeat Lucy and most probably...Loke.**

"Wind magic: tornado layer." A huge gust of wins began to envelop the man's sword and the blade emerged in a different shade. From black to green and grey. Gray raised a brow. **Haven't seen magic like that before. **"Ice make: super freeze arrow". Using 'Ice make: Ice geyser' and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray rose up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increased with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual.

The man smirked again. "Hahah. Now, I think you're worthy enough to hear my name," he swung the weapon to his side preparing to slice the arrow which he did so skillfully. Gray's eyes widened. "My name is...Kogami Ginjo," the ice mage raised his hand and caressed his cheek, as if he was thinking hard. **Where have I heard this name before?** "The former 4th strongest member of the ten wizard saints." Gray gasped.

"Ice Make: Lance". The resulting formations cascaded towards Ginjo who smirked. "Useless!" The former member of the ten wizard saints cut all of them down like it was butter. "Its my turn to attack now," he yelled taking a pose and charged towards Gray. **Fast!** "Sword magic: blade rain". Gray backed off and prepared to charge himself.

"Seven slice dance!" The two met aggressively, the two attacks cancelling each other out, resulting in a huge explosion that rocked the mansion. Lucy shook violently and went down on her knees. What power! The smoke started to clear and Lucy saw two figures, one standing as the victor and the other on the floor. She immediately recognised the person on the floor. "Gray. No." The raven haired mage wasn't getting up.

Ginjo smirked. "Its time to finish you off, kid. That last attack packed quite a punch," Lucy looked mortified as he drew his blade closer to Gray's neck. "Please Gray, don't die for me. Get out of here. I love you, so don't die for me, live!" The foe laughed. "Its far too late. Haaah!" He swung the weapon with great force, such that Gray's head would be sliced clean off his shoulders. Lucy broke into tears. "No. This. Can't. Happen."

"Ice Make: Cocoon" was heard and Lucy instantly looked down. **Gray is alive!** The raven haired mage covered himself with ice as Ginjo smirked. "Its only a matter of time. Stop with this futile resistance."

"What do you think I'm fighting for you idiot?! Not for this guild, not for my pride or honor, not even for Fairy Tail. I'm fighting to get Lucy back! For that, I'd risk my life a thousand times over!" Gray came out of the cocoon and picked a stance.

"Ice Make: Cold Armageddon!" Blue flames arised from the ground, the walls and everywhere around and it was all under Gray's command. The flames enveloped the said mage's right arm and formed a sword. "Let's end this, with one strike." Ginjo's eyes momentarily widened before he put up his smirk again. "Now I regret taking the girl... Fine, let's end it with one strike."

"Sword and wind magic, combine. Blade of the wind affinity soar bright." The man's sword glowed a forest green before the two charged. Lucy watched the two in wonder. **Gray, how did you become this strong?**

_Clang!_

The swords clashed and yet again, there was an explosion covering the end result. Lucy thought she would faint from anticipation and, when the smoke cleared, both stood stained crimson, the vile liquid still flowing out of their fresh wounds. "Kid, on any other day, I would have been the victor. I underestimated you. You have potential. The guild is now yours. Have fun with it. Maybe I could train you sometime. For now, go...to your girl." Ginjo muttered before falling down. Gray stared at him.

"The biggest mistake you made... was kidnapping Lucy." The man smiled for the first time that day. "I know."

Gray completely removed the man from his consideration and ran to the top floor and found Lucy. "Lucy... I love you." He pulled her towards him and held her in a deep embrace as if he would never let her go and Lucy was fine with that. He quietly asked an 'Is it okay?'. Lucy slowly nodded and the two of them moved closer as their lips slowly met each other for the first time.

Being the aggressive one that he is, deepened the kiss almost in a desperate manner. Both were blushing furiously as surprisingly, Lucy started to use her tongue. Gray happily complied by using his own tongue and now, it was a battle of dominance between them. The ice mage, though exhausted, won the battle as he started exploring her mouth and after, her his.

They only parted after a few more minutes, desperately gasping for air. Gray smiled. "That was freaking awesome!" Lucy blushed. "Yes, that was." She squealed when he carried her bridal style. "I'm never letting you go again. I want to be with you." Her blush grew fierce.

"T-Take r-responsibility then." Gray's smirk grew to a whole new level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah! 3550 words. How was it? I think I did okay considering that I'm new to writing and all. Please, PLEASE REVIEW, you don't even NEED an account. Please let me know how it was. Fav if you liked it.

Yeah, should I make it more than a oneshot. Like you know, Gray owning a guild and building his relationship with Lucy. Makarov finding out. The consequences.


End file.
